


Affection

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Hanbin is an affectionate person and he craves skinship almost as much as he craves air. He tries to hide it most of the time but around his members, his brothers, he doesn’t - not anymore at least. They know each other too well for him to be able to do it anyways and it took almost a year for Hanbin to realise he didn’t want to hide it.Not when they were so willing to give him what he craved.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RRediKON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/gifts), [Bincal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincal/gifts), [Giraffe23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/gifts), [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).

> A gift for Min, AJ, Allo and Rafa for putting up with my sorry ass lol  
It's a shitty gift but it's the thought that counts, right?

Hanbin is an affectionate person and he craves skinship almost as much as he craves air. He tries to hide it most of the time but around his members, his brothers, he doesn’t - not anymore at least. They know each other too well for him to be able to do it anyways and it took almost a year for Hanbin to realise he didn’t want to hide it.

Not when they were so willing to give him what he craved. 

And it’s not just the actual closeness that comes with a pat on the back or a knee against his that is what he craves, no it’s the other things that also comes along. It’s the reassurance that they’re there, that they’re not leaving him, even when he’s showing weakness. He’s not ashamed of needing that anymore.

Chanwoo was the one Hanbin was always hesitant to reach out to, and it wasn’t just because of the youngest aversion to affection, it was more so that he was the _youngest._ He didn’t want to impose on that by needing him but after a particularly bad meeting it had changed. 

He’d come home shaking, sobs clawing at him to get out but he had to keep himself together, just until he got to his room. But then Chanwoo had appeared in front of him, asking in a soft voice if he was okay and the tears just came pouring out. Hanbin thinks it had surprised both of them when Chanwoo wrapped two strong arms around him in a comforting embrace. Shushing him and rocking them side to side until Hanbin managed to pull himself together.

He’d just shrugged when Hanbin apologized and it had warmed his heart because it spoke volumes. The youngest had never been a fan of hugging, Hanbin knew that, but he still did it because it was what he had needed right then and there, and it wasn’t a big deal.

Yunhyeong, however, was the opposite. The second eldest loved affection almost as much as Hanbin but he didn’t crave it as much as Hanbin did. Or, that was what Hanbin had thought until he came to realise that Yunhyeong actually did, just in a different way. 

Whereas Hanbin needed to be given affection, Yunhyeong needed to give it. He’d do it through hugs and through cooking, anything to make sure they were okay. Hanbin had once been afraid that they were taking too much from him but then he noticed how Yunhyeong seemed almost happy after he’d managed to comfort one of them, maybe happy wasn’t the right word though, pleased or relieved probably described it better. 

Hanbin never found himself hesitating when it came to Yunhyeong after that. 

Jinhwan was somewhere in between Chanwoo and Yunhyeong in his readiness to give affection. Some days it seemed like he’d rather throw himself into a pit of fire than let anyone touch him while on others he’d easily press himself impossibly close to them despite how much space there still was on the couch. 

Hanbin used to be bad at reading the eldest when it came to his moods, sometimes clinging when Jinhwan _really_ didn’t want it and he’d had to back of with the sting of rejection burning in his chest. But eventually he got it, and he didn’t blame the eldest, he had days where touch could be bad too. He learnt to read the signs and stocked up on the cuddles when Jinhwan was ready to give it and then he waited until he could get more. 

Donghyuk was casual with his touches and Hanbin rarely found himself craving it because he got his doses throughout the day. Pats on the back and arms slung over his shoulders. It wasn’t bad that it was casual, it was nice knowing that there’d always be that constant. And Hanbin knew that if he ever needed more, Donghyuk would be happy to give it.

Junhoe wasn’t the biggest fan of affection either but Hanbin found that their late night talks about poetry or music was more than enough to give him that fill even if there was nothing physical to it.

There was that time though, when they’d been sat next to each other on Junhoe’s bed, silently listening to music, and they’d fallen asleep together. When Hanbin woke up he found himself locked down by heavy limbs and apparently Junhoe’s subconscious considered Hanbin a teddy bear. He’d fallen back asleep pretty quickly after that, Junhoe’s warmth and steady breaths were very effective in pulling him under.

And Bobby. Bobby was always there. He was a rather shy person even if he didn’t show it most of the time but that never stopped him from being there for Hanbin. He was a constant presence, a comforting one. Hanbin never once hesitated when he felt he just needed that touch because Bobby was so ready to give even when his face would heat up in embarrassment. And Hanbin appreciated it.

He appreciated all of them. So much.


End file.
